The facts of Life
by cwazypaws
Summary: Boy meets girl. Need I say more?
1. Default Chapter

My first fanfic!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me so happy!!! SUGOI! I never know what to say in these things so hopefully I'll keep it as short or as long as my brain wants. (For some reason it controls me instead of me controling it, but don't tell it I said that. _) Well, since the all mighty in my head decided it, I'm going to start writing. Don't be surprised if it's a little short, but don't worry, it's just the first chapter so the rest should be in a decent length! Well, here it is!!!! ^_^  
Fu.sarah, memor.sam, all.chris, all.andy, Fu.ashley, Pr.ashley, Pr.amy,  
Pr.jessie cha. Koga, Rin, sesshomaru, inuyasha, kagome, destiny, ioda,  
shippo, aura, miroku, sango, kilala, kohaku Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do have a dream about blah blah blah blah blah......  
  
The Facts of Life  
  
By: Crazyhakujin  
  
Chapter 1: Confrontations  
  
In the year 2087 the world went through an amazing transformation. Mother Nature had decided that man had hurt her enough and an eruption came from the far north that shook the world. Only a few demons, men, and women survived. The humans decided to start over in a way that would please Mother Nature. The demons thought differently. But demons and man alike had nothing to do with the artifact created that would change the world forever. After the eruption, an object was forged from the dead remains of the lost world. One day, as destiny fortold, one of the future generations would find the object and depending on the soul of the discoverer, would change the world for better or for worse.  
  
People... They're always in trouble somehow. No one really knows why. They just know it's true. That brings up the current affair. It's the year 2150 right now. The month is April. A nice spring day smiles on the small country side somewhere in Japan. The cows graze peacefully and the horses run in the fields without a care in the world.  
I'm sitting on the porch with my faithful cat Shibui. She sits in the last patch of sunlight on my lap as the day comes to a close. I am sitting peacefully with not a care in the world as to what is going on in the city not to far from the farm. All I am concerened about is the annoying dog that has been chasing poor Shibui. My mother said that the dog was a stray, and I thought the same until a demon came one night. It followed the stray here is what I thought. It was protecting the animal for some strange reason. Or maybe it was a brother to the dog. All I knew was it was a nusciance that needed to leave before my mother got me to get rid of it. And then one day, something weird happened. He arrived with a girl that looked a lot like someone I've known before, but I couldn't remember who. I went in the house and came out with cream for Shibui and some juice for me to sip on as I thought of my current situation. Then he came, the demon who looked like a dog, and he had brought the girl with him again. I wondered what she and the stray pup had anything to do with the dog-demon. He looked as though he was looking for something that he couldn't get his paws on. It also looked like the possession was here on the farm. But, why? Why here? Why now? Why when my father has died and we have no one to protect us? Why when we are very defensless and venurable, do they come? My questions are soon answered as the girl comes forward towards me with a strange pink contraption. I haven't seen one in real life, but I have read books from the past that have caught my attention with such devices.  
"Sumimasen," she said. She looked to be about my age, somewhere between 16 and 20 but I wasn't certian. She had the look of a foreigner to me, but her long black hair said that some of her heritage was of mine as well.  
"We are looking for an object that's about this big," she motioned with her hands and made the distance between them bigger than about three of her width, " and has strange glowing things on it that look a lot like lamps. We think that it's here somewhere but we don't know where exactly. Have you seen anything like it?"  
She looked at me with a face practically screaming her innocence into mine. Her companion came up behind her and glared at me with his large golden eyes. I couldn't help but stare. His eyes caught you in their depths until you could just throw yourself in front of him like a sacrifical lamb, which is what my brain nearly had me do if I didn't have the power to control myself.  
"Kagome, let's go. I don't think she's going to have any answers for us since she's just sitting there," he spat. He seemed frustrated," I don't even think she's got the brains to talk."  
I looked up at him and opened my mouth to tell this arrogant youkai that I did have brains thank you very much, when his friend turned around and smacked him with all of her strength and shouted," Inuyasha! You should know better than to talk about people in front of me. Now, SIT!"  
Suddenly, the dog boy looked as though the weight of the world was just carelessly thrown on his shoulders as he hit the ground with a loud thump. He grunted and said something that was very hard to understand, but it sounded strangely like 'I was only speaking my mind you baka!'  
"Well," I said quietly and the girl spun around as if she had just been swore at," if you really must know," I continued without knowing," I'll tell you. It won't be easy though. Come in and we'll have some tea and maybe I'll get out some sake for your rude friend here," I couldn't believe that I was talking to an actual person. It was so hard for me to make friends in the country that my own voice had even surprised me.  
  
Kagomes P.O.V.  
We had searched all of Japan and we finally found this old farmhouse that looked to be occupied. Inuyasha went to scout it while I stayed behind to keep camp. I wondered if what the old lady had said about the strange dog was true. She had told Inuyasha and I as we walked with her to her hut that what we were searching for would be marked by a mangy mutt that looked nothing more than a stray. I also wondered why a dog was the chosen marker, but my question was never answered by the woman, because as we arrived at the hut she collapsed and we found her to be dead.  
"The dog's there, just like the old hag said." Inuyasha stated as he sat down beside me. He looked tired so I decided not to pound him with questions at the moment and put out the cooking fire to serve our meager dinner.  
The next few days Inuyasha scouted the house and I came with him on the last two. We finally decided to confront the girl that had been seen on the porch with her cat on the issue. When I walked up  
I was shocked at his behavior and turned around before I knew what I was doing and smacked him full force on his right cheek," Inuyasha! You should know better than to talk about people in front of me. Now, SIT!"  
He grunted a reply but I couldn't understand what it was so I prepaired myself to hit him again when a voice that sounded like a small waterfall in the spring time surprised me. I spun around and looked at her with shock painted on my face like a brand new canvas.  
"Well," she said, "If you really must know, I'll tell you. It won't be easy though. Come in and we'll have some tea and maybe I'll get out some sake for your rude friend here,"  
I couldn't believe my ears. She was going to tell us what we wanted to know! She said it was going to be hard though. I wonder what she ment.  
~  
  
WELL?!? What do you think? Was it good? Was is so bad that you skipped right to the bottom to flame me? I need to know!!! Please review. I promise I'll be good! The next chapter will be up soon if I get at least 5 different reviews from different people.  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. the beginning middle and end

A/N: Finally I actually have something I can work with. I failed to get this up earlier and I am really sorry about that but now I have it. YEA!!!!! Well enough jabbering from me. NAH! *_*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I can still wish!  
  
The Facts of Life  
  
By: Crazyhakujin  
  
Chapter 2: The beginning, middle, and the end  
  
The fire...the burning, the screams of pain and fear. It was too much for the five year old Destiny. She sat in the small underground shelter her father had made a few years back in case the weather changed for the worse unexpectedly, as it had now. No one had thought the sky would begin pelting fire from it's depths onto mother earth herself. Now she and her mother were in the shelter waiting for her father. He had told them to stay where they were no matter what had happened to him. It seemed like an eternity before the terrifying sounds had died down. Her mother got up to open the door and see if the coast was clear when the earthquake began. It would seem a lifetime before it finally clamed down, and then it was much too late for the young child and her mother to bear in the outside world.  
  
"Come sit in the living room and I will get some tea for you and sake for the hanyou. My mother will be with you shortly. And don't let the dog break anything please. It is all we have left of our past."  
Inuyasha fumed," Why you!" He lept up and Destiny turned just in time to see Kagome get out of her seat and pull him down to the floor. He flopped without thinking where and glared at the both of them. "Well, she's the one who was--" WHAP! She hit him harder than usual to stop him from ruining this for her.  
"Well she was!" he yelled at her," If she wasn't one of the most important things to you right now I'd rip her...." he suddenly realized what he just admitted.  
"ARGH! SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" Stomping back to her seat, she glared at the flattened hanyou.  
"Okay," Destiny said, very amused at the scene that had just taken place before her," I see we'll need more time before the both of you are fully prepared for the cleansing, so...... why don't I situate you in the guest rooms to cool your tempers and tomorrow I'll start you on your first task now, shall we?" Gathering the dishes and bottle, she set off towards the kitchen to clean up even though nothing was used. Kagome glared once more at Inuyasha before getting up and moving in the direction Destiny had taken. Inuyasha meanwhile, finally being able to get up after all of the sits he was punished to, settled himself once more in front of the small table. 'I blew it again. The one thing I do for her and I've done and pissed her off so much she didn't even look back,' he sighed,' Now what am I going to do?'  
  
Meanwhile.....  
"Heh,"a woman's voice said, sounding hollow and of old age," such fools that think they can get the jewel. They will have to do a lot more work to earn the trust they will need of each other to pass the ordeal they have put on themselves. Even then I am unsure they will survive. Unless they love eachother as I predicted the chosen one would to her compainion. They may not know it yet, however, they may know their own feelings already and are unsure of the others."  
The woman moved away from her spot in the hidden wall and turned to her daughter. Removing the tea from it's hot plate, she served two cups and passed one to her daughter while leaving the other for her reading. She moved to the cuboard and removed some herbs. Placing them on the table she lit the incense and turned once more to her daughter.  
"Do you want me to start Mother?" Destiny iquired, "Or shall we begin together?"  
The old woman thought carefully before she answered,"I shall begin this time but you are still an important aspect to this reading. Now, we begin."  
Carefully eyeing the amount of sage and orange essence, she put out two more cups and equally divided it. Pouring the substance into both cups of tea she passed one to Destiny, keeping the other.  
"Now we must add the ash and hair. After you shall begin the incantation," the woman said. Destiny mearly nodded as she collected her words in her head. She fetched the ash and hair of the subject in question. The dog boy was harder than the girl to get hair from. If they were the ones than the tea would turn bright green, smoke purple, and turn into a poison that would come in use later. Otherwise it would stay as tea and be harmless to the body and mind.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen and started to help Destiny with the recently soiled dishes and what was in the sink.  
  
YEA!!!!! It's taken awhile for this chapter, I know, but for the life of me I couldn't think of a name for Destiny. Anyhozzles, this one's shorter and it might take a bit longer for the third too because at the time I have extremely limited internet access and because it's the summertime I've gotten lazy. Sarah, I know you're reading this cuz I told you 'bout it, sooooo......Happy Birthday! I know, I'm weird but I thought it was rather appropriate after the surprise party I threw for you so NAH!!!! _. R&R!!!! This is a very old chapter if you can't already tell! Should I put everyone in this fic? Give feed back!!!!!  
  
Ja ne 


	3. surprises and new beginnings

Ha ha ha ha ha! The next chapter! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Now I can add more suspense and torture to the story!!!!!! You guys suck! j/k. Actually you don't suck cuz you're reading my story right now. Well, actually not really again cuz right now it's 11:10 on thursday the 18th, but enough of that. Let's Begin! REAlly now you thing i'D get the dANg thing starteD and let eveRyonE be enVIous of my prEtty story and big Words! ^_^ .(for those of you who have gotten to this chapter and have probably been with me since the begining might want to check and make sure they have the correct story read for the first two chapters because I have made several changes in both. Thank you.)  
  
Disclaimer: I hate this part. It saddens me greatly to know that I truly don't own Inuyasha, but my dreams are still there! (or is that the dust bunny that took over my mind?*thinks hard as dust bunny runs in fear of the flames taking over* hmmm...*smoke comes from her ears as she thinks harder and the dust bunny jumps out of her nose in panic*).  
  
The Facts of Life  
  
By:Crazyhakujin  
  
Chapter 3: Suprises and new beginnings  
  
The kitsune was scared. She had never seen the likes of this kind of storm or heard of it in her lonely few years of living. It was to be no more because she was certian she was going to die either of the fire now invading the forrest or from being frightened to death. She was hidden pathetically, she had to admit, and wasn't surprised when another kitsune about her age approached her. He motioned that he knew of a better place to hide until the danger had passed and she gratefully followed, sadly leaving her forrest home behind for the dead.  
  
The Foxes walked hand in hand down the path to where the bone eaters well used to be. It had been a while since Shippo had waited here for Kagome to come back. Shice then the jewel of four souls had been fused together completely and put in Kagome's care for the rest of her life. Walking over the lava stricken land they came upon the only things remaining of the well. The sacred Goshinboku tree and a small dip in the lava. Shippo was positive his plan would work. If he could only find Kagome.  
"Are you okay, Shippo?" the girl fox beside him asked. Aura had been with him since that fateful day the world was changed. He would never forget that and he would never leave her side untill he died.  
"I'm fine. I'm just worried about if my plan will work or not," he sighed taking her hand and leading her away from the well.  
  
Meanwhile....  
In the hut not far from the well, the revived and rememoried Kohaku sat with his sister and the monk Miroku. The three of them had been traveling around hoping their friends Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were still alive. Soon they would find out.  
  
Miles away from anyone but the city inhabitants Ioda, Destiny's mother, carefully finished the spell and waited. Destiny sat impatiently as the smoke slowly turned color. It was true then, the two in her house were to be the saviors or destructors of the world. The thought had Destiny worried. The rude dog boy had no trust and the girl was no where near ready for the task at hand. There was a gasp from the secret entrance of the room that surprised Destiny and Ioda both out of their thoughts. Turning quickly, they saw Kagome standing in the door way, shock written all over her face.  
  
A few hours later in a small town...  
  
"Miroku," a voice wispered, "wake up! We must leave, quickly! Before we are caught!" The owner of the voice cursed softly as the unconcious monk just rolled over,"MIROKU!" SLAP!  
"Hunh, wha? Ow, that felt like Sango's slap," he said, now sitting bolt upright.  
"That's because it was. Now we must leave. Inuyasha and Kagome are not far from here," she said," but we must move because you have not paid the tavern keeper yet and we do not have the money to pay him. Now get up!"  
Kohaku came up behind her ready to leave with Kilala at his side. He stared down at Miroku and said," Your stuff is already packed. I did the honers. But you must hurry because the cleaning ladies have already been awake for twenty minutes and we must be out of here before they come."  
Quickly and efficently he got ready and they were out of the tavern before the hour was up. The rest of the town was still fast asleep. Moving down the abandoned dirt road, Sango signaled which way they were to take in order to find Kagome and Inuyasha and they headed out.  
  
Further down the road...  
  
Aura sat up. She smelt a human she didn't recognize and he had a weapon. There were three more traveling with him, including one that had the scent of her own kind, or at least close to it. There was a different scent with it. Almost like charred plants. Close to the earth, but still on the scent of the third. The other two worried her less because they were mearly another male and a lone female.  
"Shippo...Shippo wake up. Something is coming and I don't like the scent of it at all," she nudged him in his sleeping bag close to her own," SHIPPO!"  
"Huh? Was wrong?" the sleepy Shippo slowly sat up and got on his knees. Then he caught the smell. It was slightly familiar but there was one he didn't recognize. He gathered his things and Aura took to his lead. Following his nose, he moved south along the road he and Aura had already covered. Then he heard a voice.  
"Sis, should we be traveling this quickly? I thought they were further off," Shippo could tell that this voice belonged to someone recently into manhood like himself, if not a few years older than him.  
"Yes," said a male voice shortly and sleeply. Shippo recognized this one. He would know that voice from a mile away. The one that always asked beautiful young girls to marry him and bear his only child when they traveled together. This was Miroku.  
He moved from his hiding spot and Aura came behind him cautiously, "Well, well, well, if it isn't one of my old friends. How's it going Miroku?"  
"Shippo? Is that you? Wow, you have grown," he said coming up behind Sango and lightly running his hand down her bottom. WHAP!  
"Never changed have you. Sango either I can see. Though I don't recognize the one behind you," he said motioning to the young man behind Kilala carefully examining the newcomers.  
"My name is Kohaku," he said moving forward to show respect," And your name is?" he said, pointing to Aura.  
"Her?" asked Shippo," Her name is Aura. She was one of the only fox demons I found after the quake. She was also one of the few demons to survive. Though it's sad to say that Naraku lives as well. I found Sesshomaru and Jaken too. Unfourtunatly the little toad still has his two headed staff. The damage has gotten worse than the first day this whole mess started too and that was almost a hundred years ago. "  
"Well," Sango said," Do you want to come with us to find Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
"This is the Kagome you mentioned earlier, Right?" stated Aura.  
"The one and only. Well, maybe not only since she's supposed to be the reincarnation of Kikyo. Anyways, let's go!" he said, letting Sango lead the rest of the group.  
  
Mearly miles away from her friends, Kagome still stood stricken as the purple smoke came from both tea cups and swirled around her like a cloak.  
  
A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!!!! Hehehehehehehehehehehe! Don't you just hate it when I do that? I skipped around a lot in this chapter because I needed to get more of the characters introduced. There are a few more newbies to come but, you know you can count on me to make sure they all end the next chapter with a cliffie!!!!! I'm so evil, no? Well, for those of you who didn't get the joke in the beginning of the chapter it has some thing to do with what I want to say but won't cuz it'll ruin the fun of laughing at all of the slow peeps.(Sublimital messaging rocks!) Later!! 


	4. a note

Quick note: I'm really sorry that I didn't get the fourth chapter up yet but it is coming. Trust me. I'm just having a really big blockage in my creative mind (not gloating) and it's hell to get out of it. Review me with ideas, it might help. Just wanted to let you guys know why it's taking so long since you're my faithful reviewers (hopefully) Oh and the name change waz cuz I found out what crazyhakujin meant a little too late.  
  
Cwazypaws 


End file.
